The Fastest Spy
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: I'll bet you never saw this one coming! When Sonic, Tails, and Eggman are transported to Earth via Chaos Control, their sudden appearance to our spy friends raises a lot of questions...


**2:59 AM, **_Somewhere on Planet Mobius_

It was WAY early in the morning on Planet Mobius, but save for the drone of the rainforest, and the occasional cricket chirping, things were nice, quiet, and tranquil.

"CURSE YOU, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

Oh, right. I forgot to mention. Every now and then, an egghead scientist with a super-high IQ attacks the people of Mobius with one of his patented "death-dealing machines" designed to destroy his long-time nemesises: a hyperfast blue hedgehog and an orange fox with two spinning tails, both of who have constantly foiled the doctor's world domination plans.

Odd, that.

But on Mobius, strange is a lifestyle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Why can't you just leave me alone, Sonic the Hedgehog?" Dr. Eggman shouted as his transport, the Eggmobile, lay in bits and pieces on the ground. The aforementioned blue hedgehog sped after Eggman. He ran fast for a fat guy, Sonic had to give him that.

"Tails, can you give me a boost?" Sonic shouted to his fox buddy, the two-tailed Tails.

"On it, Sonic!" Tails replied, spinning his dual tails and taking to the air like a jet plane. Tails grabbed Sonic's hand so he could airlift his best friend.

As the duo flew, they inched ever closer to Eggman. Sonic looked down to see his target directly below them. "Okay, Tails, drop!" Sonic shouted, and Tails let go, sending Sonic down towards Eggman. He curled up into his trademark Spin Dash attack.

"I've got you now, Eggman!" Sonic shouted, getting ever closer to bopping Eggman.

Somewhere in the nearby shadows, a mysterious figure grinned, holding a hexagonal-shaped gem in its hand. "That won't be happening today, Sonic," an all-too familiar voice said to itself.

The jewel that the figure held began glowing and radiating with an intense blue light.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" the figure shouted. With that two-word call, the mystery gem unleashed a field of blinding white light that rapidly spread across the landscape, and enveloped Sonic, Tails, and Eggman before any of them could react.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**7:43 AM, **_Beverly Hills Villa_

The early Saturday morning sunlight shined its way into Nick's room, the aforementioned boy slowly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and pulling the covers off of his pajama-clad body.

"Man, is it Saturday already?" Nick said sleepily. "I guess Alex was right. Spring Break _does_ go by really fast."

Nick sat up in his bed, looking outside the window towards the house that sat just across from the villa that he shared with his best friends Sam, Alex, and Clover, including the new resident, his childhood friend Haruka Rose. Nick grinned.

"Good. Mandy's still asleep. For some reason I'll never know, that girl always annoys Clover on a Saturday morning," Nick said to himself, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "That reminds me, Alex wanted me to see something on television that sounded pretty important. I wonder what it is..."

However, just as Nick started to hop out of his bed, a shimmering white orb appeared in the dead center of his room, hovering about 3 feet off the ground. Before Nick could question what the orb was, it expanded, covering the whole room in a shimmering white light. When the light cleared, Nick could see something on his bedroom floor - more specifically, some_one_: a blue, spiky hedgehog who seemed to be momentarily blinded by the flash. When the hedgehog opened his emerald eyes, both he and Nick stared at each other, confusion in their eyes.

"Okay... now there's something you don't see every day," Nick said.

"I was just about to say the same thing," the hedgehog responded.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(I'll bet you never saw THIS one coming!)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Totally Spies! Undercover_ in: "The Fastest Spy"  
This Chapter: March 16th, 2006  
Author's Note: I am SO sorry I haven't updated since forever. My internet's been down for a couple months, and my dad's been trying feverishly to hook our house up to a wireless network, so it's been complete and total chaos over here. And don't even get me started on _school!_ So, Mat49324, if you're reading this, I am alive! I just couldn't get on the internet for a while.  
Summary: This is a story you probably never saw coming. When Sonic, Tails, and Eggman are transported to Earth, and subsequently the Spies' villa, by Chaos Control, all eyes are set on them. Their arrival, and the strange appearance of the Chaos Emeralds on Earth bring up a lot of questions: Why did the Chaos Emeralds appear on Earth? Why does Eggman have a sudden interest to conquer said Earth? And more importantly, who sent the Mobian trio to the blue planet?

Copyright Notice: All related _Totally Spies_ and Sonic the Hedgehog characters (with the exception of author-created characters and gadgets) are respective trademarks of Marathon and SEGA. This story is copyright S.P.D. Gold Ranger, 2006. Let's do this now, and let's never regret it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 1: Super Sonic Surprise

Nick could only stare on at Sonic, who was doing the same. Then, Nick decided to see if this particular hedgehog had a name.

"So, um... do you have... a name? Because you seem oddly familiar to me," Nick asked the blue, spiked mammal standing before him.

"Actually, yes I do," Sonic replied, standing up and striking a pose. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"I... I knew it! I knew I'd seen you before! I've played all your games!" Nick said enthusiastically.

"Um... what do you mean by 'games'?" Sonic asked, scratching his head in confusion.

It was just then that Nick's bedroom door opened and in poked the figure of Nick's childhood friend, the 15-year-old Haruka Rose. Her long brown hair was in a tangled mess. Apparently, she'd just woken up as well, since she looked very sleepy.

"Nick? What was that bright light? Did that stupid fan light freak out on you again?" Haruka asked softly, rubbing the sleep out of her own eyes.

But, when she saw Sonic, she seemed to wake up very quickly.

"Oh!_ Oretka harinezumi Sonikku-chan!_" she squealed, running up to and looking Sonic over.

(Author's Note: What Haruka just said is Japanese for "blue hedgehog Sonic-chan!" I don't know too much Japanese, so bear with me, okay? I also should say that Nick and Haruka used to live in Japan before moving to Beverly Hills, so they know a lot of Japanese.)

Sonic watched Haruka look him up and down. "Apparently, I'm popular around... wherever this place is," Sonic said to himself.

"You sure are! Nick and I played all your games when we were younger!" Haruka said.

"Would someone like to explain what the heck is going on?" Sonic exclaimed, getting impatient.

"Nick? Doesn't Sonic live on planet Mobius?" Haruka whispered to Nick.

"I thought it was just a game," Nick replied. "But I guess nothing's impossible when you're super-spies, right?"

"Say, Sonic?" Haruka asked aloud to Sonic. "Do _you _know how you got here? Because we sure don't."

"Wait," Sonic said, holding a finger to his chin and thinking. "I was just seconds away from Eggman when some weird guy used Chaos Control, and the next thing I know, I'm here. But, If I'm here, what happened to Tails? And more importantly, where's Eggman?" Sonic ducked and prepared to Spin Dash out the open bedroom door. And before Nick and Haruka could stop him, Sonic was out the door in a flash, spinning and bouncing off the walls of the villa.

"Good thing we asked Jerry to reinforce our walls so we wouldn't have to go through that kind of trouble again," Haruka said with a giggle, referring to their earlier time-travel mission.

"We'd better stop him before he destroys the villa," Nick said. With a nod, Haruka followed Nick out into the living room, where Sonic had stopped and was looking wide-eyed at the many knick-knacks that adorned the villa's living room.

"Wow. Do all people on Earth have these weird things in their rooms?" Sonic asked, pointing to various items that looked like they belonged in the 1970s, like a lava lamp, and even the kaleidoscopic floor pattern that was protruding from Sam's room.

"Mostly only people who still can't let go of the 70s," Haruka replied.

"We just thought the retro look would be nice for a change," Nick finished up for Haruka.

Just then, Alex came out from the kitchen with a couple slices of buttered toast, but she nearly dropped both slices upon seeing Sonic standing near the spies' high-def TV.

"No _way!_ Sonic the Hedgehog!" she exclaimed, rushing up and throwing her arms around the very confused blue hedgehog, subsequently lifting Sonic off of his feet.

"I can't believe it's really you!" Alex squealed, tightening her embrace on Sonic.

"Is... she okay?" Sonic asked as best he could under Alex's tight hug.

"She's a really a big fan of your games, too," Nick replied. "And before you ask, you used to be -- actually, you _still are_ a video game superstar in this world!"

By this time, Alex had let go of Sonic out of fear of suffocating the cute blue hedgehog. Nick walked over to Sonic, who was still catching his breath. He had a small blush on his face.

"Oh, and just for the record, Sonic, Alex used to think you were cute," Nick whispered to Sonic, whose blush doubled in force.

"Heh, heh. You'd better not let Amy hear you saying that," Sonic said, laughing slightly.

"Say, that reminds me, Sonic. How _did _you get to Earth?" Alex asked.

"He told me that someone used Chaos Control on him, Tails, and Eggman, and that it somehow sent him here, to Earth," Nick explained.

Unbeknownst to everyone present, Tails was secretly watching the conversation from a nearby window. "Who are these guys? And what are they saying to Sonic?"

"But, if this guy didn't have a Chaos Emerald, how did he use Chaos Control?" Alex asked, thinking hard.

"You know, I've been searching for that last Chaos Emerald lately. I've only been able to find 6, and Tails and I looked all over Mobius for the last one, but we couldn't find it!" Sonic mused.

Suddenly, Nick was hit by a realization. He rushed back into his room. Haruka, Alex, and Sonic could hear drawers being opened frantically. It seemed like Nick was searching for something. Soon enough, Nick came out, holding a purple, shining jewel. "Sonic? Does this look familiar?"

Sonic (and Tails) gasped in surprise. Nick was holding the last Chaos Emerald!

"Yeah! That's the Emerald! Where'd you find it?" Sonic asked quickly.

"You know, it was so weird," Nick replied. "I was at the mall with my other friends a few weeks ago, and I found this stuck in a wall near the shoe store. It looked like it had been forced into that wall, as if someone was trying to hide it. I only wonder how--"

Nick didn't even see it coming. All he heard was the glass window shattering before something hard impacted his face and he was sent sprawling to the floor.

"Nick!" Haruka shouted, rushing over to help Nick, but she, too, was hit in the face by the same mysterious force and sent crashing to the floor. "Okay, _that's_ got 'bruise' written all over it," she remarked, rubbing the spot on her cheek where she'd been thwacked.

Nick looked up and gasped. Tails was hovering there, his twin tails spinning fiercely. Apparently that's what hit them.

"I knew you guys were working for Eggman! Why else would you have a Chaos Emerald?" Tails exclaimed, turning towards Alex. He was flying towards her so fast it didn't seem humanly possible. But before Tails could strike, Sonic was on him in a flash, holding the airborne fox back from lashing out at Alex.

"Tails, stop! They're not working for Eggman!" Sonic shouted, struggling to keep Tails from attacking the dark-skinned brunette.

"But Sonic! They stole the last Chaos Emerald!" Tails exclaimed.

"No, they didn't! Nick said he found it at the mall!" Sonic shot back.

Suddenly, Tails began thinking. After a few seconds, he dropped to the floor, his tails settling down.

"Sorry, Sonic. I've just been a little edgy since we've been looking for that Emerald," Tails said in a calmer voice. He walked over to Nick and Haruka.

"I'm sorry, you two. I hope I didn't hurt you. My tail attacks pack quite a punch," Tails said to Nick and Haruka, who had just collected themselves and stood up.

"It's nothing a quick shower won't cure," Haruka said.

"We'll live through it," Nick replied. "Trust me, Tails, I've felt worse."

"So, would someone like to introduce me to our new friends?" Tails asked.

"Glad to," Alex said, stepping up. "My name is Alex," she then pointed to Nick and Haruka in turn, "and this is Nick Kelly and Haruka Rose."

"It's nice to meet you guys," Tails said, shaking hands with each of the 3 kids. "So, if Eggman's here, who used Chaos Control?"

"I think it was Shadow," Sonic said, referring to the Ultimate Life-Form that was his exact double.

Suddenly, Sam and Clover stormed out from their rooms. They _had_ been sleeping like logs, but even they must have heard the window shattering when Tails made his entrance. Sam instantly whipped out her Wind Tunnel 9000 and pointed it at Sonic and Tails.

"All right, step away from the kids _right now_, you freaks!" Sam exclaimed.

"And seriously, you weirdos, get some new disguises!" Clover continued, pulling out a tube of Stun-Tan Lotion.

"What disguises?" Sonic asked, but Sam was on him in an instant, pressing the Wind Tunnel to Sonic's back.

"Now, you'll come with me if you know what's good for you," Sam said with a grin on her face. Tails tensed up to fly for Sam. Nick, however, interrupted.

"Sam! Clover! They're my friends!" Nick shouted.

"Friends? Nick, they're a _hedgehog_ and a _fox with two tails!_ Do they look like friends?" Clover responded.

"It's true! We didn't come here for any evil purposes!" Tails exclaimed.

"Yeah, we leave that to Eggman," Sonic said with a chuckle.

Suddenly, Sam's look changed from angry to surprised.

"Wait. You mean _the_ Dr. Eggman? So, then you're..."

Sam gasped, retracting her Wind Tunnel.

"No. Way. You're _the_ Sonic the Hedgehog?" Sam exclaimed. She'd long since forgotten the Wind Tunnel, which now lay discarded on the floor. She ran up to Sonic.

"No way!" she exclaimed again. "I used to play your games all the time when I was little!"

"Welcome to the family, Sam," Nick and Haruka said in unison.

Suddenly, the floor opened up beneath all 7 of them.

"What the heck?" Sonic asked.

"It's our commander. You'll get used to it," Nick said.

"I'm actually already used to it," Sonic replied, running around through the air until he turned (literally) into a sweeping blue tornado that kept the others from falling down the chute. Sonic began to move downwards, taking his 'tornado effect' with it.

Down in WOOHP's main office, Jerry was waiting for his agents to fall into a crumpled heap on the couch like they usually did whenever he summoned them. But, he was surprised to see a blue tornado descend from the tunnel bay. Once said tornado touched down, it dispersed, revealing Nick, Haruka, Sam, Alex, Clover, Sonic, and Tails. Jerry gasped. "Oh, my," he said in surprise.

"I'm telling you, Haruka, you _could not_ do that in the games," Nick said to Haruka.

"Have you ever heard of a Battle skill known as 'Sonic Updraft?'" Haruka replied.

Suddenly, a loud scream could be heard from above in the transport tubing.

"That's Bridget," Nick said, holding his hands out to catch the next agent. Soon enough, the green-haired school track member fell from the tube and right into Nick's waiting arms. She looked up at Nick and smiled.

"Thanks," she said before hopping out of Nick's arms and doing a 360 degree quad flip before landing on the ground.

"Man, she's agile," Sonic said.

"She's a track member," Nick replied.

"Oh, my gosh! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Bridget exclaimed.

"No time for reminiscient reunions, Spies," Jerry said, drawing the attention of all 8 people. "There's an evil genius on the loose, and you need to stop him."

"Which one?" Alex asked.

"Is it Tim Scam? Because the next time I see him, I'm gonna kick his--" Nick started, but his sentence was cut short when a picture of the aforementioned evil genius appeared on the world's largest viewscreen. The image made everyone gasp in surprise.

"I don't believe it..." Nick said.

"_Eggman!_" everyone shouted.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next Time:

Chapter 2: Amy's Artistic Attack

Jerry explains to the Spies and Sonic & Tails about Eggman's sudden interest to conquer Earth, while back on Mobius, the other members of Sonic's team (Knuckles, Amy, and Cream) try to find a way to Earth to save Sonic. But a mysterious force doesn't want the team leaving Mobius...


End file.
